Night of the Humans (roman)
Night of the Humans ou La Nuit des humains en français est le deuxième roman du Onzième Docteur publié dans la série des BBC Eleventh Doctor Adventures. C'est également le deuxième roman Doctor Who à avoir été publié par les éditions Milady en France. Résumé de la BBC "This is the Gyre – the most hostile environment in the galaxy." 250,000 years’ worth of junk floating in deep space, home to the shipwrecked Sittuun, the carnivorous Sollogs, and worst of all – the Humans. The Doctor and Amy arrive on this terrifying world in the middle of an all-out frontier war between Sittuun and humans, and the clock is already ticking. There’s a comet in the sky, and it’s on a collision course with the Gyre...When the Doctor is kidnapped, it’s up to Amy and “galaxy-famous swashbuckler” Dirk Slipstream to save the day. But who is Slipstream, exactly? And what is he really doing here? Résumé Milady «Le Gyre, l’endroit le plus hostile de la galaxie.» En deux cent cinquante mille ans, le Gyre a abrité les naufragés Sittuuns, les carnivores Sollogs et la pire des espèce : Les humains. Le Docteur et Amy arrivent sur ce monde terrifiant pour lequel Sittuuns et humains se disputent la suprématie… alors qu’une comète est sur le point de s’écraser. Lorsque le Docteur est enlevé, c’est à Amy et à un certain Dirk Slipstream que revient la mission de le sauver. Mais qui est vraiment Slipstream ? Et que fait-il ici ? Personnages *Onzième Docteur *Amy Pond *Dirk Slipstream *Charlie *Ahmed *Dr Heeva *Capitaine Jamal *Tuco *Django *Sancho *Manco Informations Anatomie et biologie *La régénération est impossible si le Seigneur du Temps est entièrement immergé dans de l'acide. Culture *Les noms des humains sur le Gyre sont tous tirés de "Westerns Spaghettis": Django vient du film du même nom, Tuco est un personnage de Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand et Manco est le nom donné au personnage anonyme de Clint Eastwood dans Pour quelques Dollards de plus. *De plus, le Lac Mono a probablement été nommé d'après le Lac Mono, en Californie, qui a été utilisé pour le tournage de L'Homme des Hautes Plaines. *Charlie écoute Stairway to the Stars d'Ella Fitzgerald avant que le Docteur et Amy ne s'en aillent. Le Docteur *Le Dpcteur dit que le TARDIS peut entendre tout ce qu'il dit. *Le Docteur dit avoir joué de la flûte (sans doute sous sa deuxième incarnation) avec Ella Fitzgerald. Espèces *Les Sittuuns ont été "découverts" par les humains, qui leur ont donné goût au voyage spatial. Individus *Le Docteur dit qu'Amy est "la petite fille avec un monstre dans son mur". Lieux *Le Gyre se situe dans le système Battani 045. *Le Lac Mono est un lac acide situé sur le Gyre, que les humains utilisent pour exécuter leurs ennemis. *Charlie et Slipstream mentionnent des planètes d'or: Voga et Midas Superior. *Dirk Slipstream a été emprisonné sur Volag-Noc. *Slipstream dit avoir obtenu une médaille de bravoure sur Krontep. *Un des vaisseaux écrasés sur le Gyre est fait de Proamonium, que l'on trouve uniquement sur Proamon. TARDIS *Le TARDIS ne peut traduire le langage des Sittuuns. Références *Volag-Noc est mentionnée (DW: The Infinite Quest). *Le Docteur se rappelle avoir survécu à des chutes (DW: Logopolis, The End of Time), une fusillade (DW: Le Seigneur du Temps), avoir perdu une main et l'avoir fait repoussé (DW: The Christmas Invasion) et avoir vu la fin de l'univers (DW: Utopia). *Amy se rapelle avoir couru dans un vaisseau spatial en chemise de juit (DW: The Beast Below). Notes *Ce livre est aussi sorti au Royaume-Uni sous format numérique. *Il est dit que le Gyre est situé dans le Système Battani 045. Muhammad ibn Jābir al-Harrānī al-Battānī était un astronome et mathématicien arabe. Audiobook *Ce livre est également sorti sous la forme d'un audiobook lu par Arthur Darvill, en 4 CD ou en téléchargement sur le site d'AudioGo. Galerie Elda02-Night of the humans.jpg|Couverture originale Night_of_the_Humans_Audiobook.jpg|Couverture de l'audiobook Milady-La nuit des humains.jpg|Couverture française en:Night of the Humans (novel) Catégorie:Romans du Onzième Docteur